The invention relates generally to a novel method of constructing a shelf or panel unit by means of a factory pre-formed and pre-cut apparatus.
It has been known in the prior art to construct various furniture articles of light weight paperboard or other related materials. One problem encountered with such uses in that they typically require complex assembly techniques thus discouraging widespread consumer uses of such articles.
A further problem encountered in that the end product paperboard design is not durable in appearance or function.
The related prior art patented systems are listed as follows: U.S. Pat. 3,429,632 issued to Simon; U.S. Pat. 3,628,842 issued to Wright; U.S. Pat. 4,124,260 issued to Bergman.
The patents issued to Simon and Bergman illustrate paperboard structures requiring overly complex assembly procedures by the user thereof. The Simon patented device, while easier to assemble than other prior art systems, lacks the durability of the present invention and has the further problem of extended internal flap elements which may interfere with the intended drawer operation.